xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Orilon
Orilon is a lesser demon prince and general in the armies of Malacore and greatly resembles a balrog. He is known for his repeated attacks on Eastern Stromgarde throughout history. Background The First Incident In 885 BP, he was summoned to Xesteria by the Drow Queen Navra Zaurahel in an effort to lay waste to the High Elves. Orilon ignored her wishes and instead flew off to find his own place to spread corruption and death. Settling on Eastern Stromgarde, Orilon attacked the countryside surrounding the village of Pyrebrook. For nearly three full years, Stromgarde was unable to put Orilon down. With the assistance of powerful High Elven cleric Dalronde Duskweaver of the Church of Ehlonna and High Arcanist Xoros from Baranos, Orilon was successfully sealed and imprisoned in a specially crafted gem that served as his eternal prison, which was then banished to the depths of the Underworld where even the Drow dared not venture. The Second Incident However, in 274 AP, Ethan Hale accidentally unleashed Orilon once more after having his lieutenant, Urian Selbers, read a tome contained a spell capable of shattering the gemstone that held Orilon. The lesser demon prince returned to Xesteria, immediately laying waste to Pyrebrook. After retrieving the Runestone of Xoros and affixing it to the Blade of the Phoenix, Salem Solstice and Zagato Unrhymed located Orilon in his spire and engaged him, using the modified blade to reduce his power to that of a much weaker demon. While they were successful in defeating Orilon, it was at the cost of their own lives. The Runestone of Xoros was retrieved by Cassandra Whitemane and Dalronde's own son, Mateas Duskweaver, before Orilon could regenerate himself. The task of sealing Orilon and monitoring his imprisonment was then placed upon the Defenders of the Dawn. Abilities Orilon is documented to have powers beyond the scope of normal mortals who, in most circumstances, cannot even harm the demon. Even though he is not nearly as destructive or powerful as major demon princes, or the Demon Lords themselves, he is a considerable threat to the inhabitants of Xesteria due to his supreme resistance towards almost all forms of damage. Flame Skin Orilon can, at will, project a shield of flaming hellfire over himself and his allies. This hellfire burns so intensely that anything that comes in contact with it, including the coldest magical attacks, have little to no effect. The only way to disrupt this ability, or to prevent Orilon from using it, is by exposing him to the Runestone of Xoros, a magical stone created by Arcanist Xoros with the exact purpose of depowering Orilon. Orilon's Cleaver Throughout Orilon's imprisonment, this is but a normal magical blade. However, whenever Orilon is free, the blade returns to its master and grows to an immense size. The blade grows stronger with Orilon and, when the demon is at his absolute strongest, it is said that his blade can seamlessly cut through any diamond or stone without any effort. Category:NPC Category:Demon Category:Pyrebrook Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male